


Gans

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Soulmate Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I'm bad at Humor, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, bad comedy, soulmate goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Arthur is tasked to investigate the strange sightings of people around the castle following geese.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Soulmate Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Gans

**Author's Note:**

> For the @soulmatebingo

Merlin is at this point in life when he no longer fears geese or any kind of farm animal for that matter. 

He comes from a farming village and has survived more than one or two geese bites, so he has already overcame his fear of their terrifying hiss and he’s already accustomed with taking care of their living spaces.

So he’s not afraid of geese but the same can’t be said for most of the people in Camelot, specially the inhabitants of the castle like Arthur or Morgana. Most of them would sooner have dinner with King Uther than to face any sort of farm duty, especially if it had to with the animals.

But lately he’s seen random people around the castle and its surroundings following geese around. 

They’re usually girls, holding into their dresses as they follow the violent animals around, at times for the entire day. But every now and then he has also seen some of the stable boys, and even the knights; they’re a bit more daring but also more stupid, specially the knights.

Merlin is usually busy, Arthur rarely gives him a rest and on top of the royal prince, Gaius won’t give him a break in his training as both a sorcerer and a future physician, but he has noticed some patterns:

The most significant one being that after seeing someone following the geese around some days later that person would usually be seen paired up with another person, some of them weren’t public, but if the castle’s gossip was to be believed, and it usually was, all the people who followed the geese around ended up in a loving relationship.

In the end Merlin asumes that there’s nothing rare about people falling in love and doesn’t worry too much about the geese until king Uther calls in Arthur in the middle of the evening to talk about the mysterious peak in relationships around the castle.

Arthur of course, drags Merlin into the throne room as soon as his father calls him, the prince never thinks about hiding anything from his manservant, even when Uther always has something to say about this habit of his. “Sire.” Starts Arthur. “Did you call?”

“Yes.” Drawls the king, lifting a brown at the sight of Merlin trying to camouflage himself with the drapes of the throne room. “I need you to investigate the geese.”

“Geese?” Asks Arthur, surprise clear in his voice.

“There’s been… Reports.” Confesses the king. “Of magical geese appearing out of nowhere, luring our people around and pairing them even beyond decorum.” He explains. “Knights asking peasant’s hands in marriage… ladies of the court having affairs with their maidens.” Clarifies the king. “Some dark sorcery must be at play here.” He growls, a dark shadow obscuring his eyes. “And you will see that it comes to an end.”

“Yes, sire.” Concedes Arthur bowing at his feet. “I won’t fail you.”

“See that you don’t.” Orders the king, dismissing his son and servant. “And Arthur…”

“Yes father?” Asks the prince. 

“Next time don’t bring the boy.” Orders Uther, glaring the young servant as if he was a particularly annoying insect. 

Arthur visibly falters at his words. “Yes, father.”

> * * *

Back on his room, Arthur orders Merlin to ready his armour and his horse. “You can’t be serious.” Chuckles Merlin, holding the prince’s armour to his chest.

“Give me the armour, Merlin.” Instructs Arthur, completely ignoring his servant’s words.

“Arthur...” Hesitates the wizard. “Sire.” He amends when he takes notice of Arthur glare. “It’s just geese, and people in love.”

“It’s magic!” Spats the prince, face reddening with anger. “Magic is forbidden in Camelot.” He reminds his servant. “And anyone who is involved with it or tries to hide it in anyway will be executed.” He states, taking the armour from Merlin’s hands. “You have to remember this, Merlin.” He orders, holding Merlin’s wrist with more force than necessary, a hint of desperation clogging his voice.

“Even if it’s sorcery…” Attempts Merlin. “How bad can it be? Just geese and people falling in love?”

Arthur shakes his head, holding Merlin close to his chest. “Don’t you see, Merlin?” He asks desperate. “People falling in love even over their sense of decorum, magic clouding your common sense, even…” He whispers, looking directly into Merlin’s eyes. “Even over our duty to the crown.” He mutters finally letting go of Merlin’s wrist. “It has to be stopped.”

“Yes, sire.” Mutters Merlin, leaving the rest of Arthur’s armour on his bed and leaving with the excuse of going out to ready their horses.

Arthur can feel his servant’s sadness as he leaves. His disappointment on his prince.

Arthur can leave with the weight of Merlin’s sadness pressing on his shoulders if it means that no harm will come to him.

It’s for the best.

> * * *

Arthur doesn’t find the geese the first day, but three days after, the bird finds him when he’s inspecting the perimeter near the lake.

It’s a really big bird, imposing and aggressive looking. The thing hisses at him and opening the entire expanse of it’s wings it lunges at the prince.

With a cry of distress, unfitting of his rank, Arthur bolts into the lake, his heavy armour nearly drowning him as he struggles to remain above water with the goose still chasing after him.

“Arthur!” He hears the voice of his servant near him. 

Heavily panting, he desperately looks around himself. Luckily, there, at the other end of the lake is Merlin. 

“Get me out of here!” He urges the young boy, his voice getting a little higher as the goose hisses at him like a cat.

At his order Merlin jumps into the lake, quickly moving to help his prince out of it.

When the bird sees them on firm earth, holding into each other as they try to regain their breath, it leaves them alone, as if its work with them was done.

> * * *

The bird isn’t done, of course, and a few days later, Arthur finds himself following the bird from the castle to the forest.

It should be easy, but the goose acts as if it knew that it is being followed; flying through the market as Arthur runs after it, stopping to try and bit him from time to time and when they finally find themselves in the forest, the blasted animal decides to go down a hill.

Arthur ends up going down the hill, falling at the feet of a child.

“Don’t you want to find your soulmate?” Asks the kid casually sitting on the grass surrounded by a flock of geese.

He can’t be older than twelve; with short white hair and round red eyes, the kid obviously is not human. He must be of magical origins. Dressed as he is in pure white clothes, surrounded by the geese as they flock around the kid but hiss at Arthur.

It will be difficult. He thinks. Killing a child is not easy and if Merlin knew he would never forgive him.

But he has to this, for the his father, the king.

“You’re already thinking of him.” Musses the kid. “Why are you following my geese around if you already know your soulmate?” He asks, genuinely curious.

“My soulmate?” Asks the prince, forgetting himself for just a moment before shaking his head in anger and unsheathing his sword. “Who are you!? Identify yourself!” He demands instead.

“Oh.” Realises the kid. “Your heart hasn’t opened itself to your soulmate yet.” He informs the prince.

“Stop your ramblings.” Demands Arthur. “Who are you!?”

“I’m Gans.” Finally answers the kid. “Caretaker of the soulmate geese.” He informs Arthur. “I have brought your people the means to find their way to their soulmates, if you so desire.”

“My people have no need for your sorcery!” Screams the prince. “I have no need for your sorcery.” He states then.

“Don’t you want to know, then?” Taunts Gans, red eyes piercing into him. “The identity of your soulmate.”

“I told you.” Growls Arthur. “I have no need of your sorcery. Leave Camelot, or you will be executed.”

The kid laughs, but rises as the geese follow his every movement. “You can’t escape destiny, prince Arthur.” He warns, walking away from him. “The boy is your destiny just as you’re his. Denying your heart will only end up hurting him.”

Gans leaves Camelot just as he arrived, without notice and leaving a trail of loving couples and some broken hearts on his way.

Nothing has changed, thinks Arthur, as he follows the path of the forest back towards the city.

At the entrance Merlin is waiting for him just like always; With a smile on his face and brilliant blue eyes peering at him, asking Arthur for something he can’t never give to his servant.

No matter how much he wants to.


End file.
